Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Hedgehog
by raccoonface
Summary: sonic is murdered and phoenxi right needs to defend shadow


CHAPTER 1: THEY DISCOVER THE BoDDY

it ws an bad day in mobus city. there was sonci dead on the grassy green hills.

"SONIC IS DEAD!?" shouted pheonix wrigt.

"yes" said detective gumshoe. "and he was murdered, buddy!"

"wow!" said maya.

"wow si right," said phenix. "or should i say...

wright"

CHAPTER 2: THEy GO TO CORUT

pheonix was nercous "what if i cun't gety shadowout of gail?!" he says despayringly too himfselfs

"cher up sayed Mia "a lawyrer never smiles until it's over!" she says.

"Mia it is it you!?" said PheenixWright

"yes ists me" says also Mia who was also Maya but only nhenneling like when her boobs get bigger in the game "but don't wory rite nowyou have to get shado out of jail!" she says achapter three the first testimony

CHAPTER 3: dAY 1

phnenix right and maya and mia wnet into the court. the judge and edgewroth were there.

"what are you doing here trite" siad edgeworth but he was actually in love with right.

"im gonna prove that shadow ddnt kill sonc" siad write who loved shado instaed.

"overrulld" said the judge who also was ni live with phenix wright.

"bring out the witnes" said the judge who was scratching his chnin

"what am i gonna do sonic" wrigt asked

"i know you can win" said shadnow "just corss examine him"

"oh yeah!" he said

CHAPTER 4: THEY BRING OUT THE WHITENESS

The judje said to the bayleef "bring out the wintess" and the bayleef said "kok" cand the witness came

it was...GUMSHOE!

CHARPTER 5: THEY QUETSION THE WITNESS

"what ahppen to sonic"s aid the judge

"he seems to have been murdered via blunt force trauma to the back of the head" sad gumshoe

"oh no!" said judge with a tear" why evidence?"

"all that remained was this crowbar" said gumshoe as he took out a crowbar

"as you can see the victims blood is on it and we are alredy performing a dna test"

"objction" said edgeworth "i havnt ordered that"

"its standard police proceedure" said gumshoe

"i dont care you will lose pay for this"

"sorry buddy" said gsumshoe

"i am in lovw tith shadow but she doesnt love me" thught right

"wright what are you dong" sadi shadow "you need to focus"

Chapter Six: Cross Exhumation

Gumshoe began his testimonial.

"The victim was killed by bundt force trauma to the back of the head, using the crowbar."

"HOLD IT!" says Pheonix Wright "How do you know Shadow was the one who killed him?"

"Well buddy, his DNA prints were found on the crowbar that was used to kill Sonic!" he said Gumshoe.

"and also we found this note at the scene of the crime, buddy!" Gumshoe said holding out a notary for everyone to see.

"OBJECTION!" said Edgeworth, who was in love with Pheonix, "why are you showing everyone this vital piece of evidence?"

Gumshoe said "so that the Judge and Jury can make a fair and informed decision that takes into account all the facts of the case, as is fitting with out criminal justice system."

"YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO L!" said Edgeworth who shot daggars at Gumshoe with his eyes "YOU LOSE 500 000 years of salary!"

Gumshoe was dissapointed. He had wanted to use that money to feed his children.

"Well I supposed we may as well see what the note says, whmmm..?" said the Judge "Mr Wright please bend over and picknup the note so Mr Gumshoe can read it out for the rest of us."

"But Mr Gumshoe is already holding it, why would I need to pick it up?" said Pheonic all confused.

The Judge threw his gravel at Gumshoe so that he dropped the note.

"Whoops, how clumsy of me!" he said "I suppose you'll have to pucker up the note now!" chortled The Judge as he got out his glasses so he cold see Wright's butt easier.

But then suddenly Edgeworth shouted "OBJECTION!" and ran to grab the note before it hit the ground, before dropping the note in from of his own Prosecutor's bench.

"Wright, come pick up the notre from in front of my desk at once!" he yelled, getting out his binoculours so he would be able to see Wright's but easier.

Wright gasped and realised that this might be his chance to get Shadow to notice him! If Shadow could see his hot ass then he would instantly fall in love with him for sure!

But just before he was able to pick up the note Gumshoe said "Hey buddy it's not that big a deal I can pick up the note myself."

When Gumshoe went to pick up the note he didn't realise that everyone in the courtroom was staring at him very pissed because he ruined their chancing of seeing Wright's butt, including Maya (who was pretending to channel Mia because she didn't want Pheonix to realise her boobs were fake because she had gotten fake boobs so that Pheonix would fall in love with her but she knew he only had love for Shadow which made her very sad and she would cry and cut herself in the middle of the courtroom but she wanted Pheonix to be happy so she hated Gumshoe because he stopped Shadow from seeing Wrights' butt which would have made her fall in love with him.)

Shadow asked Gumshoe "Well? What does the note say?"

and Gumshoe said "The note says:

'I killed Sonic

from Shadow the Hedgehog'"

and everyone in the courtroom gasped.

"Handwriting analysis also states that it was written in Shadow's handwriting."

everyone in the courtroom gasped again.

CHAPOTER 6: THE NEXT WITNESS

"my next witness is the dna test" siad mr wright

"objectin ur onor" said edgewroth.

"susatianed" sadi the judge. "ring in the witness"

The DNA test entered the roomm.

"hello your ohonor" said the dna test

the dna test saw mr right and was immediate in love.

"wow u r sexy" he said to write

"i do not find andy flaws in this testimonee" said right

"me niether" said the judge who ordered the court artsis to draw phenixs butt

"objection" said sonic

"who are you" said yur honor

"i am the victm" it was actually maya who was channling snogic excpt she didnt have boobs because sonic doesnt have them

everyone sasgped again

"Ghosts don't exist, you know," said Detective Gumshoe.

"shut up" edgeworf said "who killed you" asked edgeworth

mia said "it was..."

CHAPATERR 7: WHO KILLED SONIC

... the courtroom went deathly silent like a place where lots of dead people were, like a moruge are a mouseum

then maya, who was still channelings the citcim said

"omg why am i wearing womens clothing wtf"

and then the whole courtroom therw themselfs to the floor limke in anime when they get all surpsised when someone says a stupid thing like "omg why am i wearing womens clothing wtf"

the judge said "wintess er, vitcim i mean please try to remember where you are " and maya who was still chaneling sonic said "sorry but I hate wearing womeans clothing it makes me feel not like a manly baddass can I take it off" and pheonix said "no you may not I don't want to see Maya with a furry's penis"

Pheonix did not want anyone's furry's genitalia except for Shadow who he was in love wiht her

then sonic said "wow fuk u I'm not wearing this gay ass shit"

but then Gumshoe said "Wait buddy, don't go! You still haven't told us who it was that murdered you!" to which somnia replied "figure it out for yourselves losers i'm gonna go get some chilly dogs in valhalla see ya" said Sonic who belived in Vikings so he got to go to Valhalla and eat chili dogs all day

mia stopped chaneling sonic and then said to nick "dsid i do okay/" and he said "no but at least you don't have a furry's penis anymore that made me sad" and they both laughed

"we that was a complete and utter fucking waste of everyone's time" said edgeworth who was saying what everyone ewas thinking

BUT THEN SUDDENLYN PHENIZ SCREEMED!

THE DNA TEST WAS TRYINGK TO STAKE HIS CLOTHING OFF!

"omg no please" said Pheonnix crying "I want to keep my virginity prure for Shadow-sempai!" he said crying with tears

everyone in the room gasped with jealosy except maya who leaped onto the defendants betch and shot BOOB LASERS AT THE DNA TEST!

pheanoix was gasped with honor "maya when did you get your boobs to shoot lazers!?" he said

maya blushed and cried and cut herself with tears and said "I got fake bobs that also carried boob lasers and I'm sorry i didn't tell you before I didn't want' you to know that I got fake boobs to be more beautiful for you because i knew that you loved Shadow" she cried and then Pheonix felt guilty and thought "I never knew my love for Shadow ocould hurt someone!" he thought to his elf

CHAPTER 9: CONSEQUENCES

"im sorry but i lvoe shadoow mia" said wight and maya was sad but it was okay

suddenly maggie ran in with evicence

"i have the evidence that will sonve this calse onse and for all" she shout

"what si it" exlaimed the juge

"its a fotograph of shdwo killing sonic"

"too bad shadow is not guilty" said phenix

"overrulled" said the judge who said that shadow wasnt guilty and there was confetti

"mr wright i... love you" siad shadow

"phonei gasped

"i love u too shadow"

"also i am a girl" said shadow

"i know. " sid mr phenxi

the coutrroom was sad and happy at the same time.

"you are free 2 go shadow" said mr honor

"america is beeutiful" said mr wright "because of our dedicatd and fair law system and justice. it is our country whch exists in the world which is best because of our founding fathers who wre fighting english kings. america the free."

everyone cheered

the end 


End file.
